Snap Out of It
by domenickbar
Summary: Dean's anger after James Ellsworth betrayed him at TLC 2016 has made him a raging lunatic. Renee Young wants to help him, but she might not be able to comfort the unstable man. Will she be able to make him happy? Read to find out!
1. An Angry Lunatic

Snap Out of It

(This takes place after James Ellsworth betrays Dean Ambrose at TLC 2016 and helps AJ Styles retain the WWE Championship)

Hey guys and gals! I'm coming to you today with the first chapter of a multi-chapter story! Enjoy!

Dean was freaking out. Anger, confusion, rage, and embarrassment poured out of the lunatic fringe. He couldn't believe that chinless abomination James Ellsworth just double-crossed him! He knew that he shouldn't have trusted him, especially since two years earlier, Seth Rollins brutally attacked Dean and Roman to join the Authority.

"Dean, please calm down. He probably didn't mean for it to be personal." Renee was Dean's loving girlfriend. He loved her to death and would do anything for her, but he wasn't in the mood to talk to her right now. All Dean wanted to do bash James Ellsworth's face in with a hammer.

"Renee, please just fucking leave me alone. You don't understand the hatred I feel for that freak right now! I'm gonna destroy James the next time I see his weak little ass!" Renee backed up several feet from Dean. He scared her every time he got angry.

But this time was different. He never took his anger out on Renee. But now, Dean was cussing and yelling at her for something she didn't even do. Renee wanted Dean to calm down and stop being so angry, but she didn't want to piss him off any more than he already was. She knew that he would eventually cool down though.

Dean picked up a vase and whipped it at the wall, smashing it into countless pieces. He didn't want to scare Renee, but at the same time he wasn't just gonna hold his raging anger in. Dean sat down on the couch and breathed in and out rapidly. Renee sat down next to him and rubbed his back. She planted a kiss on his head, hoping that he'd stop causing a scene.

"Renee, I'm sorry. I'm just so fucking mad right now. Please don't be mad at me or anything. I'm not trying to scare you or make you feel bad, I just hate holding in my anger. You know I'm not exactly a peaceful guy."

Renee looked at Dean with a worried look on her face. After a while she had gotten used to Dean's anger and short-tempered personality. Even with that, Renee still loved the lunatic. She had a thing for bad boys.

"Dean, I've talked to James several times. He's a nice guy. Maybe he just wanted to show everybody that he's a tough wrestler and a worthy opponent for AJ or something. I'll try to talk to him soon and see why he helped AJ win. You shouldn't take it too personally until you know his reason for doing what he did. Can you please just calm down and watch TV with me or something?"

Dean immediately stood up and put his hands into fists. "Oh shit!" Renee whispered to herself. She knew she shouldn't have said anything. Dean punched the wall and growled in pain. He covered his hand that he punched the wall with, that was red due to the force of the impact, with his other hand. He looked up and saw a crack in the wall that was only a few inches long. "Fuck! Why did I punch the wall? Now there's a fucking crack in it. Son of a BITCH!"


	2. A Fresh Start

Snap Out of It (Part 2)

(Hey guys! Sorry I've been away so long! But I'm back now, and I'm gonna be doing more stories soon!)

When Renee woke up the next morning, she saw Dean sitting on the edge of the bed right next to her. He was just staring at the floor. That made Renee worry about him. She wondered if James really hurt him this bad.

"Hey Dean. Want me to make you some scrambled eggs or something? I know you're sad, and I want you to feel better. I know James turned his back on you, but he's just a little rat. I'm sure you could kick his ass if you wanted to."

Dean chuckled. He turned his head and looked at Renee. "You're right, babe. I could kick his ass. And I will. But yes, I'd love some scrambled eggs. I'll take 3, please.

Renee smiled. She was happy to see that Dean wasn't super angry anymore. She got up, stretched, put her light blue slippers on, and walked into the kitchen. After she made breakfast, the happy couple sat down at the kitchen table and had a nice morning meal together.

"Sorry for acting so crazy last night. I got out of control, and I shouldn't have gone crazy like that. Especially not in front of you. I love you Renee."

"Awww Dean, I love you too. Since it's Saturday, I'm gonna sleep in for a little bit." Dean smiled. "Well, I guess since you are, I might as well too." Renee also smiled.

They laid on the bed and fell back asleep. But, right before Renee fell asleep, she thought to herself if Dean would ever find out about what happened….

(Ooohhh, a cliffhanger! I know that chapter wasn't too interesting, but it's important! Especially the last sentence…. I'll be making more stories soon! And more chapters to this story! See you all soon!)


	3. Confession

Snap Out of It (Part 3)

(Hey everyone! After that big cliffhanger at the end of the last chapter, are you ready for part 3 of this story?! I hope so!)

"Alright, so I know for a fact this will devastate you. So, I just want you to know that I love you, and nothing will ever tear us apart. Dean, before I say this, you need to know that you're the only guy for me and you'll always be in my hea-" "Stop stalling and say what you need to say."

Renee heart was racing. She was nervous and scared. Dean, on the other hand, was calm. As they sat on opposite ends of the kitchen table, Dean could tell Renee was scared to tell him what she wanted to say. He just shrugged it off and stared at Renee.

"Ok. Um…. Dean, James…..uh….." Dean's eyes grew wide. Renee could tell that he was about to go crazy. Well, crazier than he already was. Even the mention of James made Dean angry. " _Oh no_ ," Renee thought. She knew that she's gone far enough in her sentence to the point where she might as well finish it.

"Dean, please, calm down. Listen to me. James… he bumped into me a few days ago and I asked him why he betrayed you. He said it's nothing against you. It's just that he believes he can beat AJ Styles for the WWE Title. Dean cleared his throat. "Is that all?"

Renee rubbed her neck nervously. "No, it's not. After talking for a few minutes, he randomly… kissed me." Dean stood up faster than a strike of lightning. "ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?!" Renee took a few steps back. "Yeah, but please calm down. Don't do anything stupid, babe. I know how you are. He apologized to me right after. Please sit down and let it go."

"ARE YOU INSANE?! I'M GONNA KILL HIM. I'M GOING TO FIND HIM RIGHT NOW! HE'S ABOUT TO FIND OUT WHY YOU DON'T FUCK WITH ME!" "Renee started to get tears in her eyes. " _Insane? How ironic," she thought to herself._

"Babe, please stop. He said he was sorry. I don't want you to get in trouble." Dean put his shoes and jacket on. Renee wiped the tears from her eyes. Dean stood up and looked at Renee. "Don't call me babe." He then left their house.

(Dang, what a chapter! If you thought this part was good, then you should be hyped for the next one! Until then, see you all later!)


	4. Taking Action

Snap Out of It (Part 4)

(Hey everybody! Who's hyped for this chapter! I know I am! Alright, it's time to see how Renee reacts to Dean's anger!)

Renee's eyes were pouring out tears. She was crying harder than she'd ever cried before. The last thing Dean said to her before he stormed out of the house was, "Don't call me babe."

What did that mean? Was Dean breaking up with her? How mad at her was he? Those thoughts raced through Renee's head. She was scared. Scared of what Dean was gonna do. He was often unpredictable, no matter how much Renee knew about him.

She feared for James. She didn't want Dean to hurt him. But, Renee knew that unless she did something fast, that's exactly what he was gonna do. So, she quickly put her shoes on, her jacket on, grabbed her car keys, put her phone in her pocket, and left the house.

Renee was driving her car toward James's house when she saw Dean's car. It was only a few cars ahead of hers. She tried to go faster so she could catch up to Dean. But she had to make sure that she wasn't going past the speed limit.

After a few cars started driving on separate roads, Renee was able to get much closer to Dean. She was only 2 cars away from him. But then, she realized that James's house was just several minutes away. And if Dean got there before Renee did, she knew something bad was gonna happen.

Eventually, the 2 cars went different ways. Renee caught up to Dean's car. She honked her horn a few times to try and get his attention. She knew that he must've noticed her, because he started to drive faster. Renee was able to catch up with him, though.

Dean pulled up to James's house. He parked his car right next to the sidewalk. Renee did the same. He got out of his car and walked up to James's house. Renee ran up to Dean and grabbed his shoulder. "Dean, please stop. You're acting crazy. Think about what you're about to do!"

"Let me hurt him! I'm trying to defend you, and this is how you act?! Why are you trying to save him?! If you like him so much, then go date him! Now, go back home and stay there!" Renee then slapped him. "I'm tired of this! Dean, I love you, but you don't have to do this! I know you're protective of me. But you can't just go beat James up! You'll get fined for assault, or maybe even go jail! You're defending me, right? Well, I want you to go home and calm down!"

Dean walked away from Renee and punched his car. "Ow!" he yelled. She couldn't help but smile. He then quickly walked up to James's door and tried to open it. The door was locked. Dean started banging on the door. "JAMES! OPEN THE DOOR, IT'S ME, DEAN! WE NEED TO TALK! NOW!"

Renee angrily ran up to Dean. "DEAN! STOP THIS, NOW! If you don't get back in your car and go back home, I'm calling the cops! You need to fucking stop, now!" After a few seconds of silence, Dean turned around.

He looked Renee straight into her eyes. He opened his mouth to say something. But, before Dean could say anything, James's door behind him opened.

(Uh oh! What's gonna happen next! Follow my page to get notifications from , so you'll know when I upload stories and add chapters to them. Although, I'm not sure if that's how it works. Oh well, might as well give it a try! Anyways, I'm pretty sure the next chapter after this one will be the finale. But, you never know! Goodbye everyone!)


	5. Revenge and Karma

(Hey guys! It's been almost a year since I last posted here. My old laptop needed updates, which I don't think I could do by myself, so I couldn't type on Word. But, I'm back with the FINAL CHAPTER OF THE SNAP OUT OF IT STORY! Get ready, everybody! This is going to be insane. After this story, I'll be doing another Dolph Ziggler/ Becky Lynch story, then we'll move from there! So, without further ado, after almost a year-long wait for this final chapter, let's end this story!)

Dean turned around and saw James Ellsworth. The lunatic fringe was about to assault James, but he saw something that shocked him. James was holding a gun. A pistol, to be somewhat exact. All Dean could do was stare at James's gun, not knowing what to do. As soon as Renee realized what was going on, she covered her mouth with her hands and gasped.

Dean finally was able to open his mouth to speak. "James, put that gun down. Don't do anything stupid. Don't do something you'll regret." James slowly took a few steps back and put the gun right next to him on the floor. "Dean, I don't want to shoot you or anything, but I just want to protect myself. I don't want you to beat me up, man."

Disgust came upon Dean's face. "You don't want me to beat you up?! Well what do you expect?! I was about to win back the WWE championship from AJ Styles. I was climbing that ladder, and you came into the ring and pushed it. I went through a table because of you, Ellsworth. AJ escaped with that title because of you. You ruined that night for me. And right now, I'm gonna ruin tonight for you"

Dean started walking towards James, as Ambrose's former buddy walked backwards, away from him. Renee hurriedly went up to Dean. "Dean, please stop. Think about what you're about to do. You don't want to get in trouble, do you?! Please babe, for me." Dean stopped walking and looked back at Renee. James stopped walking as well. Dean ran his hand through his hair, trying to calm himself down.

"James, I won't beat you up or anything. Just come here. Please." James slowly walked up to Dean. "Look man, I understand you wanted a shot at the title. So, I won't beat you up. But I just want to do one thing, and then I'll leave you alone." James looked at Ambrose. "Well, ok Dean, what's tha- "Before Ellsworth could finish his question, Dean punched him hard in this face, knocking him out, which caused him to fall to the floor.

Renee was shocked. "Dean! Why did y- "She realized that instead of beating up James, he simply punched him, which was a much mature way of handling the situation. "You know what, never mind. Let's just go home, okay Dean?" Ambrose chuckled and agreed with Renee, as they got in their cars and went home.

Minutes later, James woke up. After his slightly-blurry vision became normal again, he could only say the words, "I deserve that" before passing out again.

(And there it is! Hope you guys liked it! I can't wait to write many more stories in the future for you all! God bless, much love, and I'm so happy to be back 3)


End file.
